marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Acts of Vengeance
Event Name: Acts of Vengeance Alternate Names: No known alternate names __TOC__ Synopsis Event Locations: New York City, The Vault First Appearance: First appearance unknown ---- Cast of Characters: *Loki Prime Movers: * Dr. Doom * Magneto * Kingpin * Wizard * Mandarin * Red Skull People Hired, Controlled, or Tricked into assisting the prime movers: * Boomerang * Screaming Mimi * Angar the Screamer * Klaw * Juggernaut * Wrecker * Rhino * Flying Tiger * Absorbing Man * Titania * Controller * Namor (mind-controller) * Voice * Crossbones * Mole Man * Tricephalous * Giganto * Chemistro * Armadillo * Arkon * Asp * Fenris/Fenris * Hydro-Man * Jester (Jonathan Powers) * Typhoid * Awesome Android * Baron Brimstone * Beetle * Brothers Grimm * Coachwhip * Constrictor * Dragon Man * Eel * Enchantress * Avalanche * Blob * Pyro * Goliath * Graviton * Grey Gargoyle * Griffin * Jack O'Lantern * Hulk * Killer Shrike * Lady Mandarin * Living Laser * Mad-Dog * Man-Ape * Mister Hyde * Nekra * Nitro * Orka * Owl * Plant-Man * Quill * Ramrod * Rattler * Scarecrow * Scorpion * Red Ghost * Shocker * Stilt-Man * Super-Adaptoid * Trapster * Tri-Sentinel * Ironclad * X-Ray * Vector * Vapor * Ultron * Vanisher * Venom * Vulture * Water Wizard * Whirlwind * Bulldozer * Piledriver * Thunderball * Tiger Shark Villains that declined to be one of the Prime Movers: * Apocalypse * Cobra * Mad Thinker History The so-called "Prime Movers" (Dr. Doom, Magneto, Kingpin, Wizard, Mandarin, and Red Skull) were originally tricked into thinking that the Acts of Vengeance were each individual's idea by Loki who posed as an unassuming man in a white suit and played at being their personal assistant/lackey, making each believe they were really in charge. The idea was that after years of being constantly beaten by the many super-heroes, it was time that the villains stopped attacking the same targets they always attacked, and focused on ones they had never faced. By doing so, they hoped to take the heroes off-guard and easily defeat them. Notes * The Acts of Vengeance event saw the debut of Psylocke in the body of Kwannon for the first time, and going by the name "Lady Mandarin" (while serving as an ally of the original Mandarin). * This event also saw the last appearance of Avengers Island. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Amazing Spider-Man # 326, # 327, # 328 and # 329 (Aftermath). * Web of Spider-Man' # 64 (Aftermath). * Captain America # 365, # 366, and # 367 * Iron Man # 250, # 251, and # 252. * Avengers # 311, # 312, and # 313. * Avengers West Coast # 53, # 54, and # 55 * Avengers Spotlight # 26, # 27, # 28, and # 29 * New Mutants # 86 * Wolverine # 19, # 20 Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Events